


bandaids for biten nails

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for deadandgone, and the story Nail Bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadandgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadandgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nail Biters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846757) by [deadandgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadandgone/pseuds/deadandgone). 



 

this sorta sucks but I heard you didn't have any so I might make more and get better. maybe


	2. The Softer Side Of Unbearable

well these probably still suck, but I'm having a buttload of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this one comes from Sicker Things by Marianas Trench

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this first one is Paper Heart by a band called Overworld.


End file.
